race4speedfandomcom-20200213-history
Race4Speed series' timeline
Race4Speed has seen several racing series through it's existence, with the GP3 series, the F3 Series and the GP1 Series being the most successful ones yet. Race4Speed GP3 Based on the modding work of fisicoF1 and haunetal1990, the league used the 2011 GP3 mod as base for it's first season with EA's F1 Challenge 99-02. The series was always based on real-life calendars, cars and teams and thus had it's first success in the 2013-14 Winter season and came to major success in 2014. In 2015, however, the series struggled to maintain it's status as leading series in the league against F3 and while being left without an actual car for 2016, the series was shut down after four seasons. Race4Speed F3 Installed as second series on the league, F3 gained major success in 2015 and 2016, leading to a major growth of the league in general. While being easy to learn but hard to master, it always was a popular challenge for both, amateurs and professional sim racers. These complex but well-balanced physics, however, always attracted drivers from every region in the world and the system of real-life cars combined with custom teams and circuits made it really popular. In 2017, the series re-orientated itself towards the FIA European F3 championship and copied it's rulework, while switching onwards from rFactor to Automobilista. Race4Speed GP2 The 2014-15 R4S GP2 Winter Series was inteded to be a one-off series, based on the success of the R4S GP3 series and the major popularity of the real life GP2 Series. Craig Baxter became champion. Race4Speed GP1 Originally planned as progression of the R4S GP2 Winter Series, the GP1 Series was scheduled to have 16 events in 2015. The series was intended to be a fantasy-styled pendant to Formula 1, but with GPx-series rules, such as a one-make series, double-header events and reverse grids. However, due to a controversy between drivers and admins, the 2015 season had to be abandoned after three races. This was a major set-back for Race4Speed, leaving it's offered series with only GP3 and F3. In 2016, the series was re-installed and formed closer to F1 rules, thus remaining on the custom calendar and custom teams. The series gained major success here, but was hard to master for amateur drivers, reducing the grid to six drivers on some occasions. However, the series leaders believe in the success of the series and, although changing much of it's rules, continued the series in 2017. Other series Over the years, there were several inteded but never started series, such as the R4S DTM series, the R4S Audi R8 Cup and the R4S IndyCar series. The planning progress for all those series' was pretty much done and the series' were confirmed from several league admins, but never happend for some reasons. Evidence of the DTM series and the R8 Cup can still be found on Prototype Racing's Facebook page while the IndyCar series even had it's own Facebook page. The R4S Formula Reiza series and the R4S V8 Supercar series were started, but abandoned after two respectievly three events, based on low competitior numbers. GP1 was nearly one of these series aswell, but came to success after it's re-foundation in 2016. In 2016, the league admins announced to run a Rally Series in 2017. Category:GP1 Category:GP2 Category:GP3 Category:F3 Category:FR3.5 Category:V8 Supercars Category:Formula Reiza